


初次

by ethor



Category: History2越界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor





	初次

 　　深呼吸，他也在深呼吸，和自己的融合在一起。

　　他在迷離中向上看，昏暗的夜燈燈光中他看到振武擔憂的臉，還隱約聽到振武問他「要不要繼續」，他咬著牙，肯定無比的點點頭，伸手把振武拉近自己，似乎是在逞強，卻只是耽溺於肌膚相親的美好。撕裂般的鈍痛被振武安撫的嗓音和觸摸沖淡一點，但他全部進來的時候還是讓振文痛到想尖叫，只好把聲音咬在振武手臂上。振武一定從他額上的冷汗知道他的疼，耐心的在他體內一動也不動，直到他抓著振武，哀求他開始。過程有些混亂，他們都還很笨拙，不知道該把手放在對方身上的哪裡，最後是振文喘著氣握住自己，振武也隨之把手包覆。振武還在自己體內時，振文就射在自己肚子上，隨後振武也跟著高潮。

　　他們的第一次沒特別美好，但也不是特別糟糕，有看著網路學的潤滑，有一知半解的前戲和擴張，也有健康教育課學到要用的保險套。只是他們都不知道性愛還會讓他們渾身是汗水和體液，黏答答的，還會讓他們只能慵懶的躺在床上，什麼事也不想做。但振文已經很滿足了。

　　結束後振武懷裡抱著他，在他耳邊喘著氣，似乎也在從剛才的快感中回過神來。已經恢復些的振文卻勉力起身，輕輕掙脫振武，起身向浴室走去。「振文？怎麼了？」振武感覺到他的離去，在他背後問著。

　　「沒事⋯⋯我只是想、想洗個澡。」咕噥著躲進了浴室，讓熱水淋在身上，他才稍稍放鬆。振武雖然有戴套，但股間和體內都還有乾涸的潤滑液，弄得他有點不舒服。振文猶豫的嘗試伸進自己的手指，幫自己清理乾淨，同時驚訝於為什麼這麼緊的地方，竟然能容納振武。

　　初經人事的他不太會清理，花了很多時間，最後他擦乾身體，只穿著內褲走出浴室，卻發現振武守在門口，一臉擔憂，劈頭就問：「是不是弄痛你了？」

　　「沒有啦，我沒事，我們回床上⋯⋯」還沒邁步，振文又被抱住了。

　　「不要裝，你每次想自己處理事情，還不想讓我知道，就是這個表情。都已經做了、做了那種事，你就放寬心讓我知道嘛⋯⋯」振武擁著他，振文看不見他的表情，卻知道那是被自己排除在外的委屈面容。「我們是兄弟，我現在應該也算是你男朋友欸⋯⋯」

　　振文安慰般的揉揉振武的頭，引得振武把他抱得更緊了些。「就真的不是那個問題吼。」振文弱弱的反駁。振武專心的看著他，像是在研究一本珍愛的藏書，振武雖然木訥，但理解心愛的人在想什麼可難不倒他。他突然露出鬆一口氣的表情，讓振文靠在他肩上，一陣輕笑的震動傳到振文身上：「你是在害羞嗎？」

　　振文靠在溫暖的肩膀上點點頭，要跟戀人說逃進浴室是為了洗屁股，以他臉皮的厚度根本做不到。

　　「如果害羞，你就點頭搖頭就好，不用說話可以嗎？」

　　振文依舊不敢看振武，只是點點頭。

　　「有沒有弄痛你？」搖頭。

　　「那，是我沒讓你舒服？」輕微的搖頭。

　　「所以很舒服？」微乎其微的點頭，然後是瘋狂的搖頭。「王振武！你問這三小問題！」振文掙脫了哥哥的懷抱，又被拉回去順毛。

　　「好啦好啦，我只是希望你的⋯⋯我們的第一次很棒。而且有哪裡做不好你要讓我知道嘛，這樣以後才能改——」

　　「你已經想到以後了？」

　　「嗯，你不會想再來一次嗎？」擁著他的雙手慢慢往下滑去，摸進他的褲帶。

　　「你不要亂來啦！」把振武的手拉出禁地，振文才囁嚅著解釋：「以後做完幫我清一下啦，做完渾身都黏黏的很不舒服。」

　　振武眨眨眼，露出恍然大悟的表情：「原來是這樣，我還以為你跑來廁所自己解決。」

　　「幹！王振武我看起來像你那樣欲求不滿嗎？」

　　「就是擔心嘛。」振武笑著把弟弟摟進臂彎，「那以後我幫你清理，這樣可以嗎？」害羞的振文把頭藏在哥哥懷裡，輕輕點頭。

　　「對不起喔，第一次我什麼都不曉得。」振武拍拍他的背，摟著他的腰將他抱回床上，「我下次再查一下我該注意什麼。」

　　「那我呢？」振武疑惑的看著他，振文才趕緊解釋，「就是剛剛……我有沒有什麼讓你不滿意的地方？」

　　「沒有……啊有啦，就是……」振文緊張的看著振武，生怕他嫌棄他青澀的技巧或是沒經過鍛鍊的身體。「就是，做完之後，能不能多在床上待一下？我本來還想抱抱你的，結果你就逃到浴室了，我還以為你受傷了。」

　　「好啦，我之後注意——」

　　「所以真的有之後？」

　　「……王振武。」

　　「好好好不要生氣，以後不逗你——」

　　「閉嘴，抱我。」

——〈初次〉完


End file.
